


Afterglow

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander talk after sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

  


Author: LadyMerlin   
        Title: Afterglow  
        Chapter: 1/1 Drabble (100 words)  
        Pairing: Spike/Xander  
        Rating: PG (adult concepts)  
        Comments: in comments  
        Disclaimer: Not mine, although I do so wish they were  
        Summary: Spike and Xander talk after sex  
        Beta(s): not beta’d any mistakes are my very own

 

   
                                                                                     


 

Afterglow

 

 

Spike rolled over to look into soft brown eyes. “Feel so safe with you. Why? You’re human, how can you protect me?”

 

Xander looked back at the tousled form of his lover and smiled before answering. “I have you here in my heart. Safe, protected and loved, always.” 

 

If vampires could blush Spike would have at those words. “I don’t … don’t know what to say,” he mumbled looking down at the bedcovers.

 

“You don’t have to say anything.”

 

Looking back up he replied, “Yes, yes I do, I love you.” 

 

Xander smiled again before leaning over for a kiss.

 

 


End file.
